Girasol
by 0oKitsuneHimeo0
Summary: Ivan amaba a Alfred, por eso tenia que destruirlo antes de que fuera tarde. Shonen-ai, Rusia x USA.


Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, como tampoco tengo ninguna relación con los países o armadas aquí descriptos. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene insinuaciones de relaciones homosexuales o Shonen-ai. Si no les gusta, por favor no critiquen.

Notas: Quien lo iba a decir, termine escribiendo este bebe en un momento de locura. Como vi que no había fanfics en español de esta pareja, me pareció adecuado darle un justo lugar por aquí. Espero que les guste y estaré esperando ansiosa sus opiniones y Reviews

--------------------------------------------------------

Girasol

Ivan no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo en medio de la conferencia mundial al oír los resoplidos de Inglaterra. Como siempre, la enérgica America del Norte se había alzado a gritar a viva voz sus opiniones, siendo regañado de inmediato por su 'Padre' ingles. Alfred protestaba su vez, usando bastante de su colorido lenguaje callejero, a lo que tanto Francia como Inglaterra contraatacaron, aunque el primero parecía mas concentrado en tratar de ligar con el ingles adicto al té que de solucionar el problema. Rusia sabía perfectamente como iba a terminar todo eso, al igual que todos los otros países en la sala, pero no se cansaba de verlo una y otra vez.

Era difícil ignorar a Alfred. Con esa necesidad casi infantil de resaltar, sus gritos, su energía y sus mas que habituales '¡Soy el héroe!' o cosas similares. Aun era increíble que después de dos guerras mundiales y la posterior guerra fría, USA siguiera tan amigable e idiota como siempre. A veces hasta se parecía a uno de esos superhéroes que tanto gustaban a los chicos norteamericanos. Fuerte, bueno e invencible, con el lema de la justicia bordado al pecho. Rusia no podía evitar reír aun más si llegaba a oír uno de esos comentarios.

Los ojos violáceos de Ivan volvieron a concentrarse en America cuando oyó una exclamación de alegría. Inglaterra permanecía callado y sonrojado. A sus pies estaba Francia, demasiado herido en sus 'partes vitales' como para levantarse. Mientras, Alfred festejaba su 'victoria' contra los otros dos estados y ofrecía hamburguesas a quien fuera que se cruzara en su vuelta del triunfo alrededor de la mesa de conferencias.

¡Ivan! ¡Toma! –la voz de Alfred le llego clara a la fría nación y antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, tenia una hamburguesa en la mano- ¡Tiene semillas de girasol! –añadió el joven rubio con una enorme sonrisa, antes de continuar con su carrera con mas ímpetu. Inglaterra acababa de recuperarse de su estupor y parecía dispuesto a tirarle a America algo por la cabeza.

Rusia arranco con cuidado una de las semillas de girasol, sonriéndole calidamente a esa pequeña vida contenida. Sin duda alguna, America era tal cual como los girasoles. Brillante y orgulloso, con la cabeza siempre en alto hacia el sol. Con una belleza que reposaba en la ingenuidad y en la inocencia. No importo cuanto lo golpeo o magullo, Alfred nunca bajo la cabeza ante él, nunca se resigno a ser uno con él. No se perdió en la desesperación de la tortura constante, del frío al que no estaba acostumbrado. USA era como un girasol e Ivan sabia que la helada guerra lo asolo como nunca, a pesar de su fingida alegría de ahora. Después de todo, Ivan le había hecho una a una las marcas que ahora tenia a su espalda, de dedos fríos contra piel ardiente, cicatrices de guerra que nunca sanarían, como las suyas propias. En esa guerra terrible y en silencio completo. Esa guerra que no había sido, y a la vez, estaba siempre fresca y viva. Una herida que palpita aun cuando ha sanado.

Durante esos años tan fríos, Rusia había descubierto la verdad de su propio corazón. Adoraba esa alegría, esa energía, ese ingenio tan maravilloso. Por eso es que necesitaba destruirlo y hacerlo añicos, por eso trato de romper cada uno de los sueños de America. Si no podía considerarse su amante, lo convertiría en SU enemigo. Lo marcaría en todas partes para que nadie se atreviera a meterse con él otra vez, lo doblegaría hasta convertirlo en suyo, hasta que sus pétalos resplandecientes le pertenecieran solo a él. Su sonrisa calida y todos los girasoles del mundo traerían el calor a su fría vida. Podria tocarlos cuando quisiera, besarlos cuando se le antojara. Estaría rodeado de ese calor amigable del sol americano, que no es ni excesivo ni frío, perfecto.

Pero America le rechazo, como todos los demás. Lucho y lucho por sus ideales, hasta trato de convencerlo de ellos. Orgulloso e incansable, se mantuvo firme donde los demás habían flaqueado. Aprendió pronto a dañar y a devolver los golpes de Ivan, y este no podía sentirse menos fascinado. La fiera fuerza de su voluntad le gustaba aun más a la fría nación.

Rusia sonríe con tristeza al recordar la guerra que no fue, mientras besa con cariño la semilla de girasol en medio de la ruidosa conferencia mundial. Nadie esta mirándolo, demasiado concentrado el mundo en los asuntos del alborotado rubio norteamericano. No le importaba, en realidad, lo prefería de esa manera. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, por lo que no ser el centro de atención no significaba demasiado para él.

Como siempre, Alemania fue el primero en hartarse del alboroto y pedir seriedad. Veneciano ya esta roncando a su lado, siendo que era hora de la siesta, y Romano no deja de quejarse de lo primero que ve mientras amenaza a España con ahorcarlo sino acaba con los chistes de tomates. Japon propone hacer un descanso, propuesta que recibe una afirmación unánime antes de que todos empiecen a levantarse de sus asientos con rapidez.

Rusia se retraza, como es habitual, mientras deja con cuidado la hamburguesa intacta sobre la mesa. Se levanta, cuan alto es, y su mirada se conecta finalmente con la de America. Le sonríe leve y el rubio estado le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que se esfuma cuando ve la hamburguesa fria.

-¡No te la comiste! –señala el alimento, casi acusador.

-No me agradan mucho… Lo siento –admite el ruso, con un pesado acento en su precario ingles.

-Hey ¿No te enojaste por esa película que saque hace unos meses, no? –pregunta entonces USA.

-Oh no, para nada. Aunque preferiría que dejaras de usar tan seguido a nuestro conflicto como una fuente cinematográfica…-Rusia era todo simpatía, y eso lograba que America temblara. Chico inteligente.

-Je je… Bueno, yo me voy...-dijo finalmente Alfred, enfilando hacia la puerta y pasando al lado del alto rubio. Ivan suspiro y a punto estuvo de suspirar cuando la voz del rubio volvió a invadir la habitación- Hey, si te gustan los girasoles, siempre puedes venir a hacerme una visita…Mi casa esta llena de ellos y… Al pasado, pisado ¿no? – el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe corto cualquier respuesta del socialista.

Ivan no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, sin duda alguna, Alfred había madurado mucho desde la guerra. Quien lo viera, el superhéroe invitando a tomar el té al supervillano, o en este caso, a ver girasoles. Se sentó en su sitio, viendo la pequeñita bandera rusa delante de su sitio, señalándolo.

-Tranquilo, Alfred –murmuro con cariño su nombre, tomando aquella pequeña bandera cuyo mástil terminaba en afilada punta y clavándola sobre la hamburguesa ya fría, produciendo un pequeño sonido húmedo al partirse la carne. Su mueca fue oscureciéndose conforme la pobre hamburguesa se deshacía bajo su cruel ataque- Te visitare, lo prometo… -murmuro el casi albino, jugando con su siempre amenazante cañeria plateada. Oh, como amaba a ese resplandeciente girasol.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Y me encantaría recibir sus comentarios para ver su opinión. Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Kitsune Hime


End file.
